


But then again, if he told you, things would be different huh

by chibidemon



Series: Why did I have to fall in love with you? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Break Up, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, I Am Sorry, Iwaoi breaks up yall im sorry, M/M, Obsession, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Rushed, Sad, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, The Author Regrets Everything, This idea came to me at 1 am, Volleyball, caring ushijima wakatoshi, ppl on wattpad wanted an explanation for why iwaoi broke up so here i am, ushioi is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: "Tooru, we need to talk."Hajime watched as Oikawa jumped, startled no doubt.Oikawa glanced over at him, his sweat making his bangs hang low. He tilted his head to the side, making a cute surprised face that twisted Iwaizumi's insides."What about Iwa-chan? As you can see I'm kinda-""I want to break up." Iwaizumi cut him face, face steeling.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Why did I have to fall in love with you? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983655
Kudos: 48





	But then again, if he told you, things would be different huh

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sorta of a sequel to my sakuatsu story. Its pretty much the reason behind why Iwaioi didn't work out.

Iwaizumi sighed as he watched Oikawa toss the ball into the air and spike it back down across the court. It wasn't anything new. He had been working on his servers for years now, all one giant way to waste away. Iwaizumi and OIkawa had been dating for three months now and had been friends for way longer. Yet nothing Hajime could say would change Tooru's mind.

He was hell bent on practicing, practicing until his hands started to bleed, until his knees gave out, until he had driven everyone away. 

Iwaizumi didn't understand. He tried everything he could to get him to stop. He even tried begging at one point.

Iwaizumi continued staring at Oikawa from his place by the gym door. He doubted his boyfriend even knew he was there. 

Of course, Iwaizumi knew what place he was. 

In Tooru's mind, volleyball came first, everything else after. 

The proof in that was that they were supposed to have a date tonight, and Oikawa completely forgot about it. There were finals coming up so neither had time to hang out as much, and yet the one time they both were free, Oikawa was in the gym training. 

Training to beat Kageyama, Ushiwaka...

Ushiwaka...

Iwaizumi knew that the line between rivalry and something more was very small. He understood that his time with Oikawa was limited. He knew that. 

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

It hurt.

A lot.

Knowing that his boyfriend will eventually leave him.

It wasn't surprising, per say, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. 

Some people were meant to stay as friends and nothing more. 

Hajime had been dragging his heels trying to save their relationship, but it was just too much now. He was tired of always being second best.

A relationship was a two person job, right? Both parties are supposed to contribute? Give and take right?

So why did it feel like Iwaizumi was the only one giving?

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa spiked another ball into the air. 

"Tooru, we need to talk."

Hajime watched as Oikawa jumped, startled no doubt.

Oikawa glanced over at him, his sweat making his bangs hang low. He tilted his head to the side, making a cute surprised face that twisted Iwaizumi's insides. 

"What about Iwa-chan? As you can see I'm kinda-"

"I want to break up." Iwaizumi cut him face, face steeling. 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa's face went through several emotions.

From surprised to startled to confused to sad to angry.

"Why? Did i not meet your standards Iwa-chan? Was it something I did? Was I not good enough for you?" Oikawa said, his hands squeezing the volleyball in them so tight Iwaizumi was genuinely worried about the volleyball. 

"Thats not it and you know it, Tooru." Iwaizumi said, glancing back up at Oikawa's face.

He almost immediately wanted to look away. 

The brown eyes that captivated Iwaizumi so much were swelling with tears and the beautiful lip was trembling. 

"Then why?" Oikawa asked, voice cracking as a tear started to fall.

Iwaizumi ran over to where Oikawa was standing and pulled him into a tight hug, tucking Oikawa's head under his chin. 

"Tooru, I just can't do this anymore... And I know you can't either.."

Oikawa started sobbing.

"B-but..Iwa-c-chan is al-always...supposed t-to be t-there for m-me..." Oikawa stuttered out, knees giving way.

As Hajime sunk to the floor next to Tooru, he tried to steal himself for what he was about to say.

"I will always be there for you, Tooru. Its my job to protect you and care for you. That's what bestfriends are for. But that's all we are. Bestfriends...You...I know about Ushiwaka." 

Oikawa gasped and pushed away from Iwaizumi, eyes betraying anger and hurt, a look Iwaizumi never wanted to see.

"No. No! You do not get to pit this on Ushiwaka! This has nothing to do with him! This has to do with me not being good enough!" Oikawa shouted, pointing fingers at Iwaizumi, who sat their emotionless.

"Thats where you are wrong Tooru." 

Iwaizumi slowly stood up, raising his hands.

"You love him, don't you?"

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa's eyes widened, betrayal and astonishment in his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, lips curling into an scowl.  
"You do not have the right to tell me who I love."

"Tooru-"

"No! You don't get to do this!" Oikawa shouted, hands grabbing on his hair and tugging.   
"I don't get it.. why am i not good enough?"

"You are." Iwaizumi said, rushing forward to take Tooru's face in his hands.  
"You are so amazing. And I will always love you, but not as lovers."

Oikawa nodded slightly.

"We tired right? We tried and thats whats important. We gave it a shot and it didn't work out." Iwaizumi said, placing his forehead against Tooru's.

Due to their heights this position was slightly awkward, as Iwaizumi had to stand on his toes to reach him.

"Okay..." Oikawa whispered in a soft tone. 

"Come on, go get your bag, lets go grab dinner." Iwaizumi said, turning around and walking towards the door. 

When he didn't hear any footsteps behind him he turned around and saw Oikawa in the same spot staring at the ground with a bitter smile on his face.  
  


"So thats it, huh? We're done now? Just like that?" Oikawa said, still looking at the ground.

Iwaizumi sighed and looked at the floor.

"I guess so. But that doesn't mean we have to change, you know." Iwaizumi said, looking at Oikawa.

Oikawa looked back up, surprised.

"We are still best friends, right?"

Oikawa nodded.

"And I'm the only one who gets to call you crappy-kawa right?"

Oikawa laughed lightly and nodded.

"And I'm the only one who gets to comment on your awful flirting skills right?"

"Iwa-chan! How mean! They worked on you, you know!" Oikawa said, pouting now.

"Well, you didn't have to try that hard. I was practically in love with you from the beginning." Hajime slipped out by accident.

 _Shoot._ He cursed himself.

"Then why?" Oikawa asked softly.

"Why what?" Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you break up with me?" 

Iwaizumi noted Oikawa's eyes were now filled with tears again.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and looked around the gym.

They gym they spent the last 3 years playing it. 

The gym that Oikawa spent the last 3 years practicing in. 

The gym always felt more like Oikawa's gym than his.

"Because I was tired of being second place."

Oikawa startled.

"Second..place?" He asked, confused.

Iwaizumi smiled soberly. 

"We both now volleyball comes first. Volleyball always comes first. Don't deny it." Iwaizumi said before Oikawa could defend himself.

"Listen, Tooru. I love volleyball. I always have and I always will."

Oikawa nodded.

"But I will never love it the way you and Ushiwaka do."

Oikawa's eyes widened as he nodded again. 

"But..." Oikawa said, turning around to grab his bag.  
"Why did you say I was in love with Ushiwaka?"

Iwaizumi laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh.

"Your rivalry...There's a very thin line between rivalry and something more." 

Oikawa turned around with a raised eyebrow.

His backpack was now safely in his hands. 

"You think that we could be something?" Oikawa asked as he walked over to the gym doors where Iwaizumi was.

"Mhm. Well, depends if both of you got over your massive egos." Iwaizumi said, receiving a shove from an angered Oikawa.

"How mean Iwa-chan! I'll let you know, my ego is perfect. It's baka Ushiwaka's that needs to be checked! His ego is so big he can't see! All that goes through his head is volleyball and 'You should have come to Shiratorizawa."' Oikawa said, lowering his voice to attempt to sound like Ushijima.

Iwaizumi laughed at the awful attempt.

"Iwa-chan! First you break up with me and then you make fun of me! How crude! This is why no women will ever like you!" Oikawa shouted, placing a hand over his eye and being dramatic.

"Mhm, but you liked me?" Iwaizumi said, waiting for his joke to be caught.

"But I'm not a ... Oh...HEY!" Oikawa shouted at the top of his lungs.

Iwaizumi started cackling there. 

It was hard to imagine that just five minutes ago Oikawa had been crying and Iwaizumi had ended their relationship. 

_But then again, we've always been like this. Nothing has to change..._ Iwaizumi thought to himself, smiling fondly at the brunet who was humming as he locked up the gym doors.

_He will always be my Tooru, and I will always be his Iwa-chan. No matter what happens._

"Ne, Shitty-kawa?" Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa returned to his side.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted then slumped forwards.

"Promise to always be friends. No matter what happens." Iwaizumi said, turning to the side and pushing his fist out.

Oikawa stared at the hand in front of him for a few seconds before smiling. 

A real smile.

A happy smile.

Oikawa pushed his fist out to connect it with Iwaizumi's.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! A little disclaimer tho: I write fast and do not re-read/edit, so please excuse all the grammatically incorrect statements haha  
> Please comment what you think!  
> Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
